Amour
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Les sentiments que j'éprouve. Tu veux que je te dise ce que mon cœur, au fond de cet amour, couve ?


**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: Les sentiments que j'éprouve. Tu veux que je te dise ce que mon coeur, au fond de cet amour, couve ?

**Genre** : Romance

**Posté (créé) le** : 18.06.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Émeraude noire :D

**NDA** : Pioutit t'OuS :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Le ciel bleu clair parsemé de boules de coton, est zébré de lumières. Les délectables rayons qu'offre le Soleil qu'éblouit le monde. Sentir le zéphyr nous mordre la peau, nous ébouriffer la chevelure. Les paupières s'abaissent d'un seul mouvement, d'un seul geste céleste. Dans cette terre, les gens aiment ressentir de la paix et vivre comme jamais. Les oiseaux gazouillent dans une symphonie prodigieuse. Ils volent et bariolent l'air avec leurs chants substantiels., leurs ailes battant frénétiquement. L'herbe vacille avec douceur sous le vent. L'eau de l'étang se ride à la cadence du temps. Lorsque des canetons se posent sur la surface, des sillons circulaires se font part jusqu'à l'infini. De temps à autres des petites bulles d'air remontent à la surface, le mouvement de la vie se forme au fond de l'eau. Les branches du Saule pleureur semé aux alentours, frôlent avec envie la superficie des petits flux.

Des papillons volaient de-ci en-là, se posant par la même occasion sur les fleurs naissantes et attendries de la rosée du matin. Un ensemble de bonheur jonchait les ondes et donnait une légère touche de joie au présent indiscipliné par les êtres humains aux cœurs animés. On entendait de loin l'enchantement intersidéral que procuraient les rumeurs de la vie. La destinée s'entremêlait avec l'ignorance formant ainsi tous les deux une durée de volontés et d'ardeurs à quiconque osait vivre. Le sentiment et la force de se dire que rien de tel ne pouvait être plus beau, que le futur reste et restera nouveau. Imprévisible pour les gens normaux. Parce que de ressentir cette sensation uniforme et unique rendait le monde sympathique. Mais personne ne risquait l'aventure de s'engouffrer dans le présent et apprécier afin que l'amour dure.

Les feuilles verdoyantes des arbres fleurissants se délectaient de la portée du vent, les faisant vibrer, frémir et trépider du temps présent. Là-bas, si tout se passait pour le mieux, les secondes paraissaient heures et les heures paraissaient jours. Le démesuré s'imprégnait dans les cœurs et les lueurs brillantes implantées dans les yeux ne cessaient d'iriser et de pétiller comme les premières fois. Sentent-ils cette nouveauté qui les emporte avec fièvre et rapidité ? L'impression de n'être qu'un alors qu'ils étaient deux. Personne ne comprenait et les points d'interrogations baignaient l'ardeur. Les doigts jamais séparés d'une huée fraternelle, les joueurs et joueuses se défiaient du regard, protégeant ce dont ils aimaient tant. Avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent ici, cela prouve qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre, mais lorsque leurs semelles de leurs nouvelles chaussures touchent l'herbe arrosée, c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils ont tout à gagner. Sachant que leur seule arme reste la sincérité.

Ici les gens ont les cœurs battants et ils ne cessent de se fracasser contre les poitrails soulevés. Les entrailles sont toujours serrées et une boule au ventre les oppresse délicatement. Ils ont les iris enracinés d'espoirs et de chagrins entrelacés d'assurances. Un sentiment unique en son genre… un sentiment haït, mais tant recherché. De l'ironie victorieuse qui surélève les individus un par un avec pour seul but : de réussir jusqu'à mourir. Ils ont, que si la raison vraie, qu'un prénom en tête. Une âme, une personne. Ils ont dans leurs cœurs, une seule prédestination : celle de vivre avec leur moitié et ce sans hésitation. Ceci est un monde en transe qu'on aborde avec sens. Des idées pleins la tête, l'imagination créant un futur qu'ils pensent possible. De la certitude noyée par la réalité. L'envie de recommencer un début et de finir la conclusion élancée. De croire en la prunelle de leurs yeux et de se dire : ici, dans mon univers, tu en as fait ton règne.

Et tu sais ce que représente ce monde ? L'amour que je te porte… Et non de cette haine immonde. Les émotions que je t'exporte et de celles que tu grondes. Entre toi et moi ce n'est pas possible. Mais regarde ce que l'amour apporte, des possibilités de chemins à l'illimité crédible.

Ces mots te sont dédiés. Maintenant, à toi d'avouer la vérité. »

* * *

Petit, tout petit OS. Qui parle et qui reçois la ''lettre'' ? Hum. Easy. Bonne journée ! Et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :3

**Phrase culte : L'amour n'est que la sublimation d'un instinct. JD**


End file.
